goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie and Craig Michael Wood kidnap Hailey Owens/disrespect her funeral/grounded
Rosie and Craig Michael Wood kidnap Hailey Owens/disrespect her funeral/grounded is an upcoming TV episode of American series, Rosie Gets Grounded. This episode is teamed up with Rosie and Craig Michael Wood. It will be uploaded by Ronit Amin. Plot Rosie and Craig Michael Wood hate Hailey Owens. So they get an idea to kidnap her. It takes place in Springfield, Missouri. Hailey Owens is walking home from a friend's house for a playdate. She is approached by a truck driver named Craig Michael Wood with Rosie on board. Hailey Owens, 10 years old approaches Rosie and grabs Hailey along with Craig Michael Wood. Wood gets out a gun and shoots her. After Caillou watches Laurel and Hardy, AMBER Alert is issued. Caillou's family live in Springfield, Missouri. Caillou hears that 10 year old Hailey Owens is kidnapped. After the AMBER Alert, he tells Boris and Doris that a 10 year old girl named Hailey Owens is kidnapped and shot to the head. Caillou's family rush out to see what's going on. They see a truck to see which truck Hailey Owens was lured at. Not the Semi Trailer Truck that Jolle or Gustaf Tivander drive. They go to a different truck. There it is! Caillou's family find Rosie with Craig Michael Wood. Doris then finds out 10 year old Hailey Owens is dead after shaking her. Hailey's parents and friend come to this situation. Failing to revive, Doris then plans out a funeral for Hailey Owens by putting her body in the coffin. Back at the house, Grandpa and Grandma get a surprise for Daillou. He gets to go to Chuck E. Cheese's. The door bell rings and Grandpa and Grandma see Caillou, Doris, & Boris crying. The reason is because a 10 year old pretty girl Hailey Owens was kidnapped by Craig Michael Wood & Rosie. They then get in the car for her funeral. Here are the attendents to Hailey Owens' funeral: Hailey's mother Caillou Doris Boris Grandpa Grandma Heather Michele O'Rourke Megan C. Fenoglietto Alex Piela Tanya Quisgard Michelle Hammond Phillip Welty Esther Williams Tex Avery Judith Eva Barsi Joey Guard Emily Peters Emma (Joey's Friend) World of Goo Characters Blessed Virgin Mary Church DIckson City PA Saints The Little Rascals Laurel and Hardy Emma the 11 year old girl in a blue plaid button up shirt Miss Martin Later, everyone makes a statements like that they played with her, she watched Tex Avery, Esther Williams, Heather Michele O'Rourke, The Little Rascals, & Laurel and Hardy's movies and TV shows. She liked them. Rosie and Craig Michael Wood later disrupt Hailey Owen's funeral and think that she is stupid, ugly. Later, Boris then brings out John Cena and beats her up. Emma thanks Boris but everyone misses her. They visit her grave, remembering her during 2013. Cast Ivy: Caillou & World of Goo Characters Julie: Doris Eric: Boris Kate: Miss Martin Kimberly: Hailey's mother Duncan: Grandpa Elizabeth: Grandma Kendra: Heather Michele O'Rourke Salli: Megan C. Fenoglietto Daniel: Alex Piela Callie: Esther Williams Joey: Tex Avery & Laurel and Hardy Shy Girl: Judith Eva Barsi & The Little Rascals Grace: Rosie Diesel: Craig Michael Wood Emma: Joey Guard, Emily Peters, The Little Rascals, & Emma (Joey's Friend) Amy & Brian: Blessed Virgin Mary Church DIckson City PA Saints Music Used Emergency Alert System sound effect Franz Liszt Ad Nos, Ad Salutarem Undam Taste and See Every Night In My Dreams, I See You, I Feel You Category:Funniest Episodes